Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A portable device may provide a convenient way for a user to enjoy audio or visual entertainment such as music, movies, games, etc. Protection for the portable device may be desirable when the user desired to travel with the portable device from a first location to a second location. The user may desire to use the portable device while the portable device is being protected.